Oil filter wrenches are well known in the art, but these wrenches are ordinarily made to fit a particular size of oil filter. Thus when one has engines which require different sizes of oil filter, he must also have a number of different oil filter wrenches. Further, standard oil filter wrenches come with a handle permanently attached thereto and are often very difficult to use when sufficient space is not available in the engine compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,274 teaches an oil filter wrench which utilizes a rachet or torque wrench, but that device cannot accommodate a standard wrench handle. Strap wrenches are also well known in the art, but these are not suitable for use on oil filters since they have no provision for an oil filter claw which is required to prevent crushing of the filter.